Strange relationships
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Sanji meets up with an old girlfriend only to find out that she's taken a different carrier path also Zoro finds a bit of love himself Zoro/OC Sanji/OC


**Sanji's commitment problems**

The straw hats docked and right away they knew something was strange Sanji was refusing to leave the ship they had to be there for a week and after two days Nami got fed up with it like it went to the point where her and Robin had to literally drag him out of the kitchen and force him into town it was so weird  
>"Sanji what the hell has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this you never go against what Nami and I say" Robin asked him Sanji sighed<p>

"This place has bad memories for me alright? The baratie accidentally sailed here once we didn't realize we were in the grand line till it was too late and we were lost on top of it" Sanji said sighing a little  
>"What do you mean bad memories?" Nami asked Sanji sighed and shook his head<br>"I'd rather not talk about it if that is alright Nami-Chan"  
>"Sanji!" Sanji turned around only to be tackled by a little girl she was only about six or seven years old she had a pale skin tone her eyes were a bright blue she had short blonde hair that reached a little below her ear she had an orange headband on her head with a light pink rose attached to it she wore an orange t-shirt and a jean skort she had pink flat shoes a gray sweatshirt tied around her waist Sanji smiled at the little girl<br>"Wow you've gotten bigger sense last time I saw you" Sanji said ruffling the young girls hair before standing up with her  
>"Robin-Chan, Nami-swan this is mini Miya" Sanji said<br>"Miya no more mini" Miya said pulling the blonde's hair a little bit the other two girls looked surprised  
>"Sanji how do you know this girl?" Robin asked<br>"His ex-girlfriend is my big sister" Miya said then thought "Well my bigger sister" She said  
>"Speaking of which where is Shannon?" Sanji asked Miya shrugged<br>"Some modeling photo shoot I think"  
>"And uh Belle?"<br>"Not on the island she hasn't liked staying here for too long she is convinced it reminds her of you" Miya said the two older women smiled a little  
>"aww" Nami said<br>"That's pretty cute cook-san" Sanji sighed and nodded  
>"Who's babysitting you because if Shannon called one of her marine favors then we have to leave fast" Sanji said Miya thought for a minute<br>"Uh I don't know I didn't wait for the baby sitter to come" Sanji shook his head and put the young girl on his shoulders  
>"We better get you home then" Sanji said with a small sigh<br>"I think she said it was Louis uh her Managers brother I don't like him though he gives me a creepy vibe" Miya said Sanji thought for a minute  
>"Can you maybe get him to leave please?" Miya asked Sanji looked at Nami and Robin<br>"Would that be alright if we did this real quick?" He asked them wanting to make sure he wasn't holding them back from doing what they wanted the two girls agreed that it was no trouble at all  
>"We would enjoy knowing more about your history Cook-san" Robin said smiling happily at him Sanji nodded and they all went to the house it was just on the edge of town it looked like a nice place there was a large flower garden full of Roses and other flowers out front Sanji put Miya down sure enough there was some guy standing out front he had black hair that reached a little past his ear and gray cold eyes he was tall about the same height as Sanji he wore a white shirt under a black jacket and black pants he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth he glared a little<br>"Miya where the hell have you been?" he asked Sanji glared at him and noticed how Miya cowered behind him  
>"Oi shit head that's not how you talk to a little girl!" he shouted the guy glared at him and walked over Nami had Miya stand behind her she got a bad vibe from this guy just like Miya<br>"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
>"A friend of the family's who the hell do you think you are?"<br>"The kids baby sitter my name's Nate" the guy said holding out his hand for Sanji to shake Sanji just lit a cig instead though  
>"What the hell's your problem Nate?" Sanji asked Nate glared at him the girls watched sensing that this was going to end badly right away<br>"Miya lets go you have chores to do…and what has Shannon told you about picking Roses from the garden?" Nate asked  
>"She planted this garden and Shannon has never had an issue when I was around" Sanji said simply<br>"Look I appreciate your help in giving her back but this clearly isn't your element we wouldn't need to call the marines would we I'm sure they'd be very interested in Thief cat Nami, Nico Robin and Black leg Sanji" Nate said smirking in a rather evil way before getting nailed with a rock he looked up only to see a different person she was the same height as Robin she had long snow white hair with little purple streaks in it she wore a tight army green tank-top and brown khaki shorts with combat boots she had midnight blue eyes her hair was tied back in a braid that reached her waist with a bright green ribbon  
>"I know you are not talking to my friend and my sister like that" she said Sanji gulped a little bit<br>"B-Belle" he said  
>"Sanji take that out of your mouth you're going to burn up Miya's flowers" Belle said walking over she plucked the cigs out of the two men's mouths and tossed them to the ground stomping them out<br>"Belle you changed your hair…a lot" Sanji said Belle nodded a bit before looking at Nate  
>"Get the hell out of my yard before you're my next target got it?" she asked Nate glared before shoving past Sanji and the girls before taking his leave<br>"I'll be back" he warned them  
>"And when you do I'll have an AK47 with your name on it!" Belle shouted after him the two women looked surprised as did Sanji that Belle was so…violent but suddenly that turned to sweetness as she hugged Sanji<br>"It's been such a long time!" she said to him Sanji nodded  
>"Yeah what was that about?" he asked her<br>"You mean besides her traveling way more?" Miya asked Belle shook her head  
>"I well heard about you being a pirate and sort of went looking for you Sanji" Belle said smiling at him "I got a bit distracted on the way though I sort of got a different job" Belle said<br>"She's a bounty hunter" Miya said Belle sighed  
>"That explains the violence" Sanji said<br>"By the way Miya I'm surprised you haven't tried to steal from the best yet" Belle asked Miya smiled and held up a wallet  
>"I did"<br>"Try again kid" nami said Miya opened the wallet to find it was empty  
>"Damn" Miya said<br>"Oi that's not a word a child should say!" Belle and Sanji said together then looked at each other  
>"So you two used to date?" Robin asked<br>"yeah" Belle said smiling  
>"If you don't mind me asking what happened?" Robin asked<br>"I had to leave and Zeff wouldn't let her come with us" Sanji said sighing a little bit "Of course back then you were blonde"  
>"And of course back then I could see both of your eyes" Belle said to him as a counter Sanji sighed<br>"Touché" he said  
>"Aww lovers united again" the two looked to see a woman with wavy black hair she had a white tank top with a single strap over her left shoulder it had sparkles all over it she also wore a pair of slightly torn jean shorts and gold colored sandals she walked up to them<br>"Good to see you again Sanji-kun"  
>"How was the photo shoot Shannon?" Sanji asked Shannon shrugged<br>"So Belle any particular reason you chased off my baby sitter?" Shannon asked  
>"Oh so it was you who put our sister in danger?" Belle asked<br>"What the hell are you talking about?"  
>"I came home to get the bounty on the gang he's a member of YOU LET OUR SISTER BE BABY SAT BY A FEARED AND DANGEROUS GANG MEMBER"<br>"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEN!" Shannon yelled back Miya sighed as the sisters continued to argue  
>"Should we stop them?" Robin asked Miya shook her head<br>"They do this all the time it happens every time Belle returns" Miya said  
>"Please it happened way before she started leaving" Sanji said rolling his eyes Miya thought for a minute but nodded<br>"Yeah that's true I guess so where are the rest of the straw hats?" Miya asked Sanji then remembered  
>"That's right you love pirates"<br>"Some crews like White beard and the red hairs" Miya said nodding happily to Sanji it was definite this was a strange family a little girl, a model and a bounty hunter and at one point a cook Nami saw that immediately but sighed and shook it off  
>"So Sanji I take it Belle is your bad memory of this place"<br>"No well partially there's more to it than that" Sanji said to Nami "But that part isn't my story to tell"

**Next time! The crew gets introduced to Sanji's old girlfriend and things get interesting when Miya asks Luffy a very interesting question also what happens when a fire breaks loose and there's only two suspects to blame? Zoro turns hero that's what!**


End file.
